


Physics of Bowling

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bowling Shirts, Established Relationship, Family fun, Multi, Non cannon - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, bowling, fluff fun humor, fried food, gaudy bowling shoes, ooc for everybody, pizza-Hannibal's own hell, rental shoe, stale beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Framed You bowling alley last update was sometime in the seventies. The paint is stained and faded, floors in mint green and shag carpet in the snack bar area. 'Seriously, who puts shag carpet in a snack bar?' Thinks the the profiler shaking his head</p><p> </p><p>A bit of summer fun. Maybe I should rename it  bowling for cannibals...anyway enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bowling a lot lately. Not by choice because I suck at it....enough about me and my an adventure every moment life....It inspired me to think about Hannibal bowling.*snort* Then it is family fun..so why not brothers along with the sassy science team...adds up to crackalish good time. Enjoy!

The sound of bowling balls crashing into pins is the sound heard as Will Graham and Dr Hannibal Lecter enter the building. As their eyes adjusts to the low lighting, Will moves his glasses over his blue eyes, he inhales a breath, feeling overwhelmed by the number people here on an early friday afternoon. Hannibal crinkles his nose in distaste at the smell of boxed pizza, a bevy of fried foods and stale beer. 'I guess everyone has their cross to bear',he thinks.The **Framed You** bowling alley last update was sometime in the seventies. The paint is stained and faded, floors in mint green and shag carpet in the snack bar area. 'Seriously, who puts shag carpet in a snack bar?' Thinks the the profiler shaking his head. There are a few modern touches of the electronic score board, a digital jukebox and free WIFI, the owners grandkids must have added.

Will looks at Hannibal dressed in his best dress down clothes of slacks, button down shirt under a cashmere sweater. He even tried not gelling his hair. Will gives a small smile in amusement. He is dressed in his signature plaid flannel and jeans.Will and Hannibal, since starting to date, have been taking turns sharing  activities that one or the other enjoys.Will has attended the opera, a couple of dinner parties, a gallery opening and ball. The empath has been saving up his boyfriend credits for an occasion such as this. Will is not a big bowler,he goes now and again for beer and entertainment. For him to get the sophisticated psychiatrist to step into a place full of bad food and rude people, Will knew he would need a strong, "I've gone here for you", argument as he could get. It had worked because Hannibal was here.

"How long?" Asks Hannibal sighing in resignation. He will do this for Will and only for Will. The empath has sacrificed for him, he could do the same.

Will smiles and holds up his index finger " Just one game. We need to get our shoes."

" I have shoes on." bristles the serial killer.

"But you need bowling shoes unless you own some." Says Will heading over to the counter.

"I certainly do not but in this case, had I known before hand, I would have acquired some." Hannibal's feather ruffling at this new information. He should have asked more questions.

"Well,we'll rent them and use one of the alley' s balls."  The profiler feels a little guilty for not telling Hannibal about the shoes. He honestly didn't think about it because he always rents his shoes.

"Rent?" Hannibal cocks an eyebrow.

"Yes. Rent"

"Other people have worn them?"

"Yes. But you have socks on it will be okay."

"William..." comes a growl from the psychiatrist.

"If you give me too much grief, I'll put on There's a _Tear in My Beer_ and I will sing loudly with it. Besides no one you know will be here to witness your forced gaudy footwear."

"To spare me from country and western music. I guess I'll wear another's shoes."

After retrieving their horrible gaudy shoes as noted by Hannibal, they look around for Beverly  and crew. Brian walks around them with a pitcher of beer and several plastic cups. He nods his head in the general direction of the others calling over his shoulder, "This way!"

Following Brian they see Beverly watching a man Will doesn't know. From the back he has dark hair, jeans and blue button down on, and perfect form. The ball spins down the alley hooking before crashing into the pins for a strike.

"That guys is amazing! Perfect strikes every time or splits. He let us share his lane because there were none open. He's nice but a little odd. You can handle that can' you Graham?"

Hannibal’s face looks neutral but inside he is trying to decide if Zeller would be worth the time and effort  to display.He looks at the rude lanky man with a beard. the serial killer decides, not worth the effort to display or cook, just kill.

 

"Sure Zeller, I deal with you right?" retorts Will

"Don't' be an ass Brian!" admonishes Jimmy

When the bowler turns around. Hannibal smiles in surprise and walks down to him.

"Adam Raki? What are you doing here?"

Beverly and Jimmy lean forward to hear the conversation. Will steps down into the bowling area. He sits down to put on his bowling shoes.

"oh Hello Dr Lecter. I am bowling." Adam says looking down the bowling lane. He starts tapping his thigh in a self soothig way. Harlan, his dad's friend, is telling him to meet new people. So the younger man let the others share his lane when they asks. Now more people are showing up.He likes Nigel' s brother but all these people in his lane makes him feel nervous. He wishes Nigel would come. He is already five minutes late. 

 Hannibal chuckles,"I see that. Please call me Hannibal.”

Will cocks his eyebrow looking up at the exchange. Of course he knows him, Hannibal seems to know everyone but Adam doesn't look like the fine arts type. With smooth face and soft blue eyes that flit around never landing anywhere for long, Adam is too socially awkward to run in the psychiatrist’s circle. he profiler surmises that the bowler is probably on the spectrum near Asperger's syndrome.

"My dad says I should always call my elders by their titles." Adam says looking at Hannibal's throat.

Beverly giggles in the background, Jimmy whispers out an”oh”,  and Will's snort becomes a cough. Hannibal looks back at him then returns  to Adam.

"I am pleased you have been taught etiquette, unlike some people. But I am as old as Nigel. You don't call him by a title." Hannibal’s irritation showing his voice.

Adam hesitates for a moment " But he doesn't act like a grownup."

To this, Hannibal actual has a smile reach his eyes as he says "Never a truer word spoken."

Before he can add anything, they all hear "You gotta be shittin’  me! I fucking don't believe it, Hanni in a bowling alley?! The end of the world is nigh!" A duplicate of Hannibal comes around to the front. He is dressed in a dog print bowling shirt and jeans. He takes off his leather jacket and takes the cigarette out of his mouth blowing smoke at Hannibal.

The group collectively holds its breath. Like a single organism, everyone's heads moves together looking between Hannibal and the other Hannibal. Hannibal sighs as he waves his hand in front of his face clearing the smoke away.The twins haven’t spoken in six months. Their relationship was strained in the best of times.

"Nigel. I am surprised you are not incarcerated yet."

Nigel laughs, "Gotta catch me first. Hannibal aren't you gonna introduce me to your posse here?" He loves giving Hanni shit. He knows Hanni hasn’t told anyone about him. Hannibal hates admitting NIgel exists because he is no longer unique, that’s what Nigel thinks anyway.

"William, Beverly, Brian and Jimmy this is my younger twin brother Nigel."

Adam clears his throat. "Nigel you need to put that out. You can't smoke in here."

" Darling, it's a fucking bowling alley for shits sake!"

"Sorry, bro. The law." Brian shrugs offering Nigel a beer.

Nigel flicks it down and crushes it with his foot taking the beer from Zeller. He puts his arm around Adam and kisses the top his hair. Adam blushes from the attention.

"Okay..Are we doing teams or is it every man for himself?" Ask Jimmy as he sets the score board.

As the others are debating Will whispers to Hannibal, as the older man sits down beside him, "Why didn't you tell me about your twin?"

Hannibal puts on his rental shoes before he speaks. " I apologize. I thought I had. We do not have the same social circles."

 

"Nigel is a lifelong criminal." Will cocks his head, his hand slides to Hannibal's thigh.  It is a non judgemental statement of fact coming from the empath. Hannibal puts his arm behind Will resting on the back of the chair. He knows he empath understands without further discussion on the subject.

"You could say that and he is a very jealous and possessive man."

”Say it isn’t so!” Will gasps out in mock shock. ”I don’t know anyone like that.”

”You are not as funny as you think you are.” Hannibal says looking at the younger man’s profile.

” I am hilarious I’ll have you know. It’s just one of my hidden talents.”

”You have talents but that is not one of them.” Hannibal whispers into Will’s ear causing him to shiver and clear his throat.

Will shake a his head wondering how Adam met someone like Nigel and then actually date him as well. A mystery he will ask Hannibal to unfold later. Hannibal is watching the other bowlers, when he sees a group of children bowling. When the younger players came up, a railing came up to keep the ball out of the gutter.

"What are those?" he asks Will, pointing the rails.

"Have you ever played before Dr. Lecter? They are bumpers they keep the ball in the lane. Unfortunately you have to be under twelve to use them." Beverly smiles at him.

"No I haven't played before but if Nigel can do it, then I am sure it's not too hard." Hannibal looks at Nigel in only a way a brother can. The look that mocks and challenges all at once.

Nigel snorts as pours another beer. "You are such a pretentious prick, you know that Hannibal? How about a wager?"

Beverly rubs her hands together in a stage whispers she says, "this is getting good."

"I know, full throttle entertainment at the bowling alley. Who would have known" adds Jimmy looking at Beverly.

"My money is on Nigel" says Brian.

Will looks at Hannibal, crosses his arms and smiles wondering how this will play out. He doesn't feel any immediate violence..yet.

Hannibal nods. "What are your terms? I can not be your slave as we were children. Some of us have a genuine profession."

"Hmmm...if I win, highest score, me and Adam against you and Will, I want the vacation house in Switzerland for the entire holiday and first class tickets on the orient express."

Beverly pokes Will. He looks at her as she mouths "Switzerland?!" Will shrugs, he has this look of I don’t know. Beverly just nods with a not bad smile.

"That is not fair that you have Adam. He is obviously an expert bowler.No offense Will."  

Will laughs and waves his hand as he dismiss the comment.

Adam interjects, "It wouldn't be fair Nigel. It should be just you and Hannibal.Do you need help Hannibal? I can show you it really a matter of physics. You see.."

"Oh a science guy!" interrupts Jimmy.

"Oh yes. I am electrical engineer." Adam replies looking at Jimmy's striped shirt.

"Well you gotta be on our team because we are science people! We work in the forensic lab at the FBI !" Beverly adds motioning Adam to come over there.

"Okay." Adam smiles

"Hey what about me?" says Nigel

Everyone looks at Brian eating a slice watching a group of women bowling. He looks at everyone. "What?!"

"Your on Nigel's team." Jimmy states

"Okay. Sure." He gives a slight wave to Nigel.

"If I win dear brother.  You and Adam will spend this holiday with me and eat all the meals I prepare." Hannibal smiles knowing at Nigel  

"Meat too? " Asks Nigel. Hannibal smiles nodding at the other twin.

"Fine. Let's do this.." He says.

**  
**

"Okay..let's bowl!"  Beverly yells over the sounds of the alley.

Adam is first up for the self proclaimed sassy science team. He bowls a perfect strike to the loud cheers from fellow team mates. Will bowles knocks down eight pins and gutter ball on the second round. Brian goes next bowling a split.

First one up for the next round  is Beverly she walks up looking down the lane with focus. As she walks up, Brian yells for her to shake it. She does and bowls a. strike. Hannibal is next, holding the ball, he hears his twin snort and says something in Italian.

Hannibal walks up and release the ball,it bounces  onto the lane then into the gutter then someone else's lane. Nigel barks out laughter as Hannibal looks mortified apologizing to the other lane. Beverly and Jimmy go over to help smooth ruffled feathers. Hannibal buys the other group, beer and pizza.

 

Will goes to pour himself a drink trying to discreetly read Nigel.

"So, you are Hannibal's lover?l" Nigel lights up his a cigarette, conveniently forgetting no smoking is allowed.

"You might want to try an e cigarette. Yes I am and you are the mystery brother." Will smirks.

Nigel takes a drag off his cigarette, then releasing captured  smoke." I tried those things, awful besides that won't let you smoke those either any where. If I am going to take the heat I might as enjoy the ride. He's mentioned you a lot before you started dating. I must admit his taste has improved." Nigel smiles

"I am not sure how to take that..Thanks?" Will takes a drink of beer.

"I like you already. You're not a snob like those others." Nigel blows out more smoke.

Hannibal and the others return. The older man walks up to the lane. Adam steps up to Hannibal laying his hand  on Hannibal's forearm. Will notices Nigel eyes narrow in jealousy.

"May I help you Hannibal.I..I can give you some suggestions."

Hannibal is about to refuse until he sees Nigel is already bristling because Adam is touching  him. An advantage to say the least in his war.

He smiles looking at Nigel. "Yes Adam I would appreciate at it."

Adam smiles pleased to teach someone. "It is basically physics  Hannibal."

He guides Hannibal  by touching him to adjust his stance. He shows him how to hold the ball. Hannibal leans in closer to can hear what the younger man is saying, as well, piss Nigel off. Nigel looks like he is about to tackle Hannibal sending him down the alley. His brother is so easy just like when they were children.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Will watches Nigel seething behind his beer as he watches Adam touch his twin. Will chuckles looking into his beer.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Nigel growls out.

"Your brother was right, he said you were very possessive and jealous man." Will looks at the print on the man' s shirt. He figures why lie to Nigel. The obvious rivalry between them is apparent to even a causal onlooker.

Nigel turns his focus on the empath. "Don't fucking forget for a moment, he is my twin. We may act look and act differently but deep down Hannibal's the same fucking way.We could bet on it, you and I. See how quickly you see his true colors." The twin purrs into Will's ear as he steps closer into Will's personal space. 

Will's heart rate increases as he feels his chin lifts by a finger underneath. He takes an involuntary breath in,he smells tobacco, gunpowder and a smokey earthy undercurrent. The same undercurrent as Hannibal. Will feels a flicker of attraction. His eyes slides up to Nigel' s face. He hears a smooth rumble of surprised laughter,he follows the twins gaze.Hannibal is standing next to them his arms crossed and his face stormy.

"He had something in his eyes, Hannibal" greets Nigel with a triumphant smile.

"Get your hands off of him. You will not like what happens if you try any of your tricks here." Will's eyes widen feeling the fury and jealousy rolling off his boyfriend. Hannibal has always been calm in control person. Maybe Nigel is right. Still waters run deep, Will wonders how deep Hannibal runs. He wants to dive in without sticking his toe into test the temperature. He knows it would be icy.Will let's the breath he has been holding out slowly.

Nigel steps back poking a finger into his twin' s chest. "It will do you a service to fucking remember that piece of  fucking advice when touching my darling."

The twins smile at each other in a Lithuania stand off. Will swears he hears the rustling of tumble weeds and a spaghetti western soundtrack is in the background. Apparently Zeller' s  thoughts aren't far behind Will's,as he murmurs a  musical "wawawaaaa" with a sound effect of whip crack at the end. 

Both of the twins look at Brian who ducks his head mumbling something about a man and a horse as he hastily walks away. Beverly and Price are laughing so hard tears are rolling down their cheeks. They sway into each other in merriment and commadre. Adam looks confused, he knows something funny is happening but doesn't understand what. When Nigel catches sight of his darling Adam's confusion. He puts him in a tender embrace.

Adam mumbles something into his boyfriend's chest. Then as he raises his head he tells NIgel it's his turn to bowl. Adam's face has returned to one of  placid neutrality. He knows Adam is no longer upset. He hates it when he is.

He strokes Adam's face then he shoos him off to sit. Nigel picks up a ball throwing it down the lane. He bowls a strike and takes a bow winking at Hannibal. The game continues with all parties shouting jeers and encouragement to each other. Will is actually relaxing enough to have a good time.  

The main form of entertainment is watching the twins out do each other in barbs and bowling. Adam sill helps Hannibal when he asks for it. He seems to only need assistance when Nigel is  ahead. If his boyfriend wasn't so obvious in his tactics, Will might have been jealous.

He hasn't been able to really speak with Adam expect in passing. Will starts to see why Adam is attracted to Nigel. The other twin shows his admiration and affection to the younger man openly. Not one person can make any mistake in the exclusive obsession the bad man has for Adam. A basic need of love and belonging fulfilled by a dangerous man. Could Will be happy with the knowledge his lover was dangerous.?Adam is not that naieve not have put the pieces together. Nigel, of course, does not try to hide his darkness. He wants Adam to see all of him.

Will takes the last drink of his beer, forcing all this supposition away. He was in a good mood,  let's not lose it to self discovery he grumbles at himself. He gets up to grab the pitcher but it is gone. Will sees Nigel in the concession area. They are on their last frame, Nigel and Hannibal are tied at the moment. Hannibal is focusing down the alley. He rolls the ball down hitting the pins in a strike. His next roll is a strike. Will nods his head and smiles. He looks at Adam as he tells him they will probally see each other this Christmas.

Suddenly, their is a scream from the concession stand, as someone yells fire! The awful shag carpet is a blaze. The sprinkles sputter to life, some of them try to, as customers grab coats, shoes heading toward the exists. Will yells for Hannibal as he stands there drenched looking murderous at his brother. Nigel smiles  shrugging his shoulders as Adam pushes him out the door.

Outside everyone is huddle together looking at the establishment engulfed in flames. 

"That's a lot of fire for a shag carpet." Muses Jimmy

"It is, Isn't it Mr Price" answers Hannibal looking at Nigel.

"Well I'm outta here! I am freezing my ass off." Zeller says as he looks over  his shoulder as he walks to his car.Beverly and Jimmy follow suit  yelling out their goodbyes over the sound of the fire trucks sirens coming in to save the day.

Hannibal moves closer to a shivering Will as he says "how fortuitous for you dear brother that that horrid shag carpet caught fire before I  had my victory." 

"Well I am a lucky  bastard at times, but I would have kicked your ass anyway." Nigel rubs Adam's arms up and down. His little bird was shaking from the cold.

"Yes I am sure dropping your cigarette on that carpet was your plan for winning all along."

Before Nigel can responds Adam leans where he can look at Nigel. His brow furrowed in thoughtful anger. "Were you working? Do you know the owner? Is he the client that need help with an insurance issue? Answer me Nigel."

Adam steps away wrapping his arms around his waist. He actually starts tapping his foot. Nigel loves  it when his angel looks like that, his darling is so cute angry. He could do without the anger directed in his direction, he admits to himself.

"Now gorgeous..."

"Don't call me gorgeous! You only do it when your in trouble or want something! You were working, weren't you!" Adam stomps his foot as his voice raises.

"Hey now...I call you gorgeous all the time...not just when I want something..You know I love spending time with you baby."Nigel steps forward hands raising in a placating gesture. He sees his twin smirking into Will's hair.

"You promised me no working on date night! This was a date you...bastard! You've ruined it and you lied! You lied! I hope you go to jail!" Adam yelling now and pacing.

"That's not nice, darling. I didn't lie..I never said I wasn't working tonight. You didn't ask me if I was. By the way I love it when you talk dirty." Nigel growls trying to distract Adam from the escalating very public argument.

Adam stops looks at Nigel' s shirt. " I assumed since we went out..that..that.."

"That's what happens when you assume, Adam. You should ask..since you have trouble with mind blindness." Nigel says stepping closer but stopping before he reaches Adam. Nigel has no problem discerning what Adam feels in that moment he does not have, mind blindness. Nigel knows he has step into it. Adam face blooms into a dark red hue. He hates talking about his Asperbergs. Nigel just pulled him out of the closet, so to speak.

Adam straightens his posture as he walks around Nigel to Will. "That's right Nigel. We shouldn't assume. So don't assume I'll be coming home with you tonight. Will can you drive me home or can I stay with you?" 

Will is stunned and Hannibal is amused. Nigel groans and runs his hand down his face."Don't you dare drive him anywhere Will."

Will's not sure if it is Adam's hurt, anger or disappointment that drives him forward or a combination of his anger and hurt. The empath was a little hurt that Hannibal couldn't trust him to tell about the empath about his family. What does he know about Hannibal really? Will gives Nigel a withering look. He puts an arm around Adam

"You don't fucking tell me what to do! You don't own me or Adam. So fuck you! Hannibal, you.." Will points a finger at Hannibal " find you own goddam way home as well!"

Hannibal's smug smile slides off his face into contained anger. "What have I done?"

"You didn't tell me about your twin! I've opened up to you like no one else! You can't even tell me you have a twin.so fuck off! Come on Adam." The two men walk away from the angry and stunned twins.

Hannibal looks at Nigel. "Good going asshole now we are now both fucked! Where is you piece of shit car anyway?"

"Hey don't call my car shit or you can stay here! It's this way." Nigel starts walking to a car and Hannibal easily catches up.

"I need a drink! What about you Hanni?"

"Several Nigel."

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't resist the name for the bowling alley.


End file.
